Responsibility
by mesa-boogie
Summary: Tony feels his son Aiden is in need of a friend that is not just your normal robotic arm...


A rat, a dog, a gerbil, a cat; any of those Tony would have loved to have as a kid. To grow up with a companion that wasn't Jarvis. But he was not allowed any of those, so said his father. Howard was a strict business man and he brought that strict job ethic home with him among his family. Less of a father than anything else. Most of Tony's time was spent trying to stay out of his father's way, as not to be yelled at or physically punished for being a nuisance. Now, things are different, with Howard dead and gone; Tony can't say the same things towards his own son. Can't punish him for having fun.

He stands now in the living room area of his Malibu home, watching as Aiden is mauled with licks and kisses from the black wolf hybrid puppy Tony brought home for him. The high shrills out of Aiden are those of laughter as he rolls on his back, the large puppy pinning him down.

He takes a step towards them, leaning down and picking the puppy up off Aiden so that the little boy can sit up. Then Tony lowers himself down on the floor, still holding tight to the puppy.

"Do you like him, Aiden?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes! Very much so!" Aiden replies, already holding out his arms, his little fingers wiggling in want of having the puppy back.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Aiden's smile drops away as he stares up into his father's cocoa brown gaze. Then he slowly shakes his head side to side. "No."

"This puppy is going to teach you a lesson. A valuable lesson. Responsibility." Aiden shakes his head and Tony sighs. "Meaning, it's all up to you to take of the dog. You have to feed him, put new water in his dish, take him out for walks and exercise, and clean up after him. You understand all that, Aiden?" He waits for a moment, as if seeing the gears in Aiden's mind turning in thought before the young boy nods his head. "Good boy," Tony smiles, letting go of the puppy and reaching out a hand to rest on Aiden's head. He stands back up as the puppy attacks Aiden once more with kisses.

"I can not believe you gave your young that foul beast." Tony turns upon hearing Loki speak. "It's a dog. Cool your jets, reindeer games," he grins. "Plus, just look at them playing together," he gestures to child and pup on the floor with a sweep of his right hand. Loki turns his nose up to it, as usual. "Look, it's good for him. He needs a companion that's...not just a robotic arm," Tony sighs. "That's how I grew up and I don't want him raised the same way." He pauses for a moment to study Loki's facial expression. "Look, please, just try to understand that much."

"Oh, I understand," Loki looks to the floor, his gaze then traveling to Aiden.

"Good, glad to hear that," Tony turns away from them, walking to his bar to pour a drink. Loki slowly following and taking seat on one of the tall bar stools. "Have any pets of your own growing up, Loki?"

"No. Not till I was older," the god replies as Tony slides a drink towards him. Those long slender fingers catching and gripping the glass. "I had a hellhound when I was older. Even that, Odin did not approve of. It was a hazard."

"And what exactly is a 'hellhound'?"

"A fire breathing mutt," Loki grins. Of course there'd be other worldly creatures as pets on Asgard. "Just," Loki sighs, lifting his gaze up to Tony, making him feel like he is about to hear a long lecture from the god. "Just, as long as that beast makes Aiden happy, I'm happy." Tony lets out the pent up tension in his shoulders and lungs and Loki glares at him.

"Got it, reindeergames," he winks at Loki, looking past him back to Aiden. His son is now being ever so gentle with the puppy as it rests from so much play. It making Tony smile like he never smiled before. A smile so wide that it makes his cheeks hurt. "He's fine, Loki. No need to worry. That dog is going to be companion and only buddy for years to come." Loki nods his head, finishing his glass and pushing it back. Getting to his feet once more and turning, walking over to Aiden. Leaning down and resting a hand on his head. The little boy looks up with him with eyes as green as the sea.

"Be safe, my son. When I return next, I'll take you and your friend to Asgard," he smiles down to Aiden, recieving a smile in return. Tony continues to watch the trickster till he vanishes in thin air.

"Aiden?"

"Yeh, pappa?" Aiden turns from the puppy.

"You decide on a name?" he comes around the bar and walks back to the living room. Sitting down on the floor with Aiden and the puppy.

"Hieb!" Aiden shouts happily and the puppy lifts his head u quickly, wide awake now, almost acknowledging its new name.

"Hieb it is. What ever that means." Tony reaches out a hand to brush over the ruffled fur of the puppy.

-FIN


End file.
